


A Learning Curve.

by AliTheHierophant



Series: Elisa and Xarrus [2]
Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Multi, NSFW, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 12:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13481073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliTheHierophant/pseuds/AliTheHierophant
Summary: Maybe the life in the Chain warband fort wasn't too bad after all.





	A Learning Curve.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks to everyone that read my previous work! Here's a... Sort of sequel I wrote recently. I had to ret-con some things so if you feel confused just go by this work. I will (eventually) fix the other one to go with this. Thank you again for reading!

It only took a few weeks for Elisa to get used to life with the Chain warband. At first, the tough part was the food. They always ate so much... And she didn’t. Not as much, at least. But the chef, a surprisingly sweet, golden-furred Charr named Aurum Chainsmoker, was quick to figure that Elisa didn’t need half a lamb to survive on a daily basis.  
If it weren’t for the fact that the Iron Marches were known for the dry heat and high temperatures, she would’ve complained too about the garments she had to wear. Instead of her regular armour, she was required to wear these silky, delicate garments that were more similar to underwear than regular clothes. She’d noticed this was required for men, too: they were forced to walk around wearing only a pair of tight pants, that left no place for imagination, clinging to every curve and every single inch of their legs.  
The biggest challenge, however, was seeing that there were still quite a few humans - women and men alike - in the building, as opposed to her request.  
It was not until she approached one of her fellow prisoners, a dark skinned man with teal hair, that she understood everything.  
“Released? What do you mean, “Released”?” He inquired, grinning at her. “We are not here against our will.”  
He then pointed at another guy, fair skinned with golden eyes and white hair. “That’s Thiago. He’s been here the longest, and he’s... Kind of with Galorran. You know the one? Tabby black and brown fur?”  
Elisa nodded. “Who are you with?” She inquired. The guy smiled proudly.  
“I’m with Aurum.”  
Oh. Well, Elisa thought, that solves that.  
“Okay… What was your name, again?” She asked, blushing at the realization that she had forgotten his name. He chuckled and saluted briefly.  
“Akbar Al Ilham. It is a pleasure, Elisa.”  
She giggled and saluted back. “Akbar. That’s not a common name.”  
“Neither is Alighieri, but I’m not one to judge.” He retorted, chuckling. Elisa went pale and the smile faded from her face.   
“How do you… Know…?”  
“Oh, my apologies.” Akbar cleared his throat. “I uh… I was the one in charge of taking away your armour and couldn’t help but notice…” He pointed at the tattoo sitting right below her breasts. Elisa looked down and let out a soft gasp.  
“That’s not a common tattoo, you know.” He stated, raising an eyebrow.  
The figure was no other than her family crest, known as the Seven Layer Lily: A Lily, with 7 levels of petals, each of which had 10 petals, making the design symmetric and elegant. Elisa gave him a quizzical look.  
“Not everyone recognizes the Alighieri crest.” She began to say, but Akbar shrugged it off.  
“I’m not your enemy if that’s what you’re implying. I just happened to work in a krewe along with your mother, I believe.” He immediately explained, showing her a small token that was attached to one of his many braids. Elisa recognized it as the symbol of her mother’s krewe.  
“Oh. You too?” She chuckled. “I’m impressed.”  
Akbar winked at her. “You’d be surprised of how many things I have achieved.  
Before they could continue, however, a low growl interrupted them. Elisa turned to find Xarrus walking into the room along with Aurum.  
“I’ve been looking for you.” Xarrus grumbled at her. Elisa rolled her eyes at him.  
“It’s not like I’m going to run away, you know.” She retorted, shifting in place. “I was merely talking to Akbar here. Am I allowed to do that?”  
Akbar snickered under his breath and looked away. Xarrus growled deeply then scoffed.  
“As long as you’re not planning to mate with him…” He began to say.  
Aurum – white fur with golden mane, hence the name – tilted his head at him and raised an eyebrow.  
“Wouldn’t you say it would be entertaining to watch that, though?” He inquired, crossing his arms. Xarrus glared back at him.  
“What do you mean?” He hissed.  
Aurum shrugged. “I’m just saying- we haven’t seen two humans mate. We only just kind of assume we’re doing it the right way. What if they know something that we don’t?”  
Elisa was shocked to say the least. She was standing there, watching her captor discuss whether of not she should have sex with the man standing next to her.  
Although, in retrospective, that wasn’t too bad of an idea; she had taken a glance at his chiseled abs and strong arms, and couldn’t help but notice the bulge on his crotch. Perhaps, she thought, he would be good in bed after all. Elisa sneaked another glance to see that he had a firm, round ass, and his back looked strong and muscular. She suddenly felt the desire to have him between her legs.  
“… Don’t want his seed all over her, what if he makes her pregnant?” Xarrus was saying now, arms folded tightly. Aurum snickered.  
“Did you just forget that he cannot conceive? That’s almost rude of you, Xarrus. He’s always talking about it.”  
“Hey, you still with us?” Akbar asked her quietly, touching her shoulder softly. Elisa jumped in her spot and looked at him like a deer in headlights.  
“Huh? Oh- yeah, yeah I’m sorry… I uh…” She stammered. Akbar laughed.  
“I know. I’m eye candy.”  
Elisa blushed.  
“See? Even she likes my man. I’m sure we could all get some enjoyment from it.” Aurum insisted.  
Xarrus remained silent, deep in thought, scratching his chin.  
“So they do it. Then what?”  
“Just that.” Aurum replied. “They mate here, or wherever. We watch. End of it. Nobody else has to know anyway.”  
Xarrus hummed, and slowly nodded at last. Elisa squinted at him then glanced back at Akbar, who was grinning widely at Aurum. She quickly turned to look at him, and could almost see him wink back at Akbar, but wasn’t completely sure of it.  
“So… That means he’s going to-“ She began to ask, pointing at Akbar.  
Aurum nodded. “Mate with you. Here, in front of us.”  
Elisa’s jaw dropped to the floor, but she quickly composed herself.   
“Alright. Any rules?” She added, as Xarrus and Aurum made themselves comfortable on a large sofa in front of them. Xarrus pondered the question for a moment.  
“None at all. Have fun.”  
Elisa sighed heavily and turned to find Akbar barely an inch away from her. She looked up at him and her eyes met his own; it was not until now that she realized that his eyes were the same colour as Branded crystals. She gasped dreamily and felt his hands wrapping around her waist and pulling her closer, and finally gave in to her sudden desire and leaned closer to kiss his parted lips. He tasted of honey, dates, and nutmeg… She let out a soft moan and wrapped her arms around his neck, while his hands traveled up her back to undo her bustier. Once he was done, she pulled away and fell to her knees, her eyes not leaving his. He looked down at her with genuine delight and desire burning in his eyes, wiping his mouth with his thumb seductively.  
Elisa slowly pulled down his pants until they were on the floor, only to be met with what had to be the largest human cock she’d ever seen, hanging already half-hard between his legs. She licked her lip and looked up again with a coy smile before wrapping her lips around the head and sucking softly.  
“See?! That’s something we didn’t know they do!” Aurum pointed out, making Elisa pull away briefly just to see that both Charr had unsheathed their own cocks and were stroking them lazily. Elisa winked at them, then went back to treating Akbar’s cock with her mouth, stroking the base with one hand while gripping his hip with the other.  
Elisa began taking more and more of his cock in her mouth, taking deep breaths each time, until her nose was pressed against his crotch. She could hear him gasp and moan every time she hit that spot, which in return would encourage her to carry on.   
That was, until Akbar couldn’t hold back anymore and pulled her away by the hair, making her stand up and kissing her fully in the mouth again, heat emanating from every bit of his body. There was something off about his grip on her hips, something a little too tight for her taste, but she decided against mentioning it. She did enjoy a little roughness, after all.  
Akbar turned her around and began fondling her breasts, rubbing his hard cock against her still covered ass, which made her feel even more pleasure than before. She rolled her eyes into the back of her head and moaned loudly, arching her back so as to encourage the grinding. Akbar’s left hand traveled down her torso and under her panties, reaching her clit and rubbing it along with his thrusts, making her squeal and moan louder each time.   
“Ah- Akbar—“ She half-whimpered, tilting her head to try and look at him. “Please—“  
She could feel Akbar’s smirk pressed against her shoulder when he finally pulled down her clothes and, with his eyes set on Xarrus’, he slowly pushed his cock inside her.  
Elisa gasped and moaned again, her eyes fluttering open to see Xarrus grinning wickedly at them both. She closed her eyes again and Akbar wrapped his arm around her waist, thrusting slowly into her, releasing delicious waves of pain and pleasure into her body. Elisa reached to grab the back of his neck and held on to him, whimpering with every thrust.  
“Please-“ She whispered in his ear. “More—“  
Akbar was a little too happy to oblige. He kept thrusting harder and faster into her, moaning too while he rubbed his hand over her torso, tracing every single line and shape tattooed on her skin.  
“See? I told you they like being touched.” Xarrus noted, his voice dark and deep with lust. Aurum murmured something unintelligible for Elisa, but she couldn’t care less. She was way too focused on Akbar’s thrusting.  
“You’re so soft—“ Akbar whispered back, thrusting hard and long, while playing with her breasts. Elisa felt herself melt in his touch and tilted her head to kiss his lips.   
“My ass—“ She whispered against his parted lips. He pulled away and stopped for a second, giving her a confused look.  
“Are you sure…?” He asked quietly. Elisa nodded, eyes wide with need. Akbar was quick to follow, grinning as he kissed her again before pulling his cock out of her vagina, lining it up instead with her ass.  
Xarrus and Aurum looked more invested now, leaning forward slightly while still stroking their own cocks. Elisa bent forward enough to provide Akbar better access, and he let a blob of saliva fall on her tight bud before rubbing the head of his cock against it, smearing the improvised lube to make it all easier. Elisa whimpered when the first few inches of his large cock went in, taking a deep breath and letting her body relax. Akbar kept pushing.  
After a few slightly tense minutes of Akbar pushing and pulling, and Elisa whimpering and moaning, he managed to push his entire cock inside her ass. Once Elisa had adjusted, his thrusts became long, deep and merciless as he gripped her hips and pushed so far deep into her that Elisa could swear she would taste his cock in her throat. Her moans became screams of delight and pleas for more, and Akbar was more than glad to provide. He held one of her shoulders to pull her into his relentless thrusts and let out a raspy moan when his cock hit a particular spot, which in turn made Elisa jump with a new wave of pleasure.  
“Oh- oh gods—I’m so- so close…” She whimpered, feeling her climax building deep inside her. Akbar chuckled darkly and kept pressing, thrusting so hard and so deep that for a moment all they could hear in the room was the soft slaps of his crotch against Elisa’s asscheeks, along with Elisa’s whimpers and moans. When Akbar’s cock hit that sweet spot again, Elisa finally felt her release, letting out a long moan as her legs went weak and her entire body shook with each wave of her climax.   
Akbar wrapped an arm around her waist to prevent her from falling to the ground and, with a loud groan, finished as well inside her, his seed filling up her ass to the brim. He held on tight to her as they both climaxed, panting softly against her shoulder.   
When Elisa recovered enough to stand by herself, she looked up to find two very delighted charr sitting in front of them, each of them showing a shit-eating grin.  
“Was it good?” Xarrus inquired, snickering under his breath. Elisa nodded.   
“It looked really good.” Aurum pointed out. Akbar chuckled softly and nodded as well.  
“It was good…” He admitted under his breath, pulling some loose strands of hair away from Elisa’s face. Slowly, he pulled his cock out, and he noticed her hole dripping slightly from his climax. “Oh… Should I get something to clean you up?” He offered. Elisa nodded, straightening herself up.   
“None of that.” Xarrus said, getting to his feet. “I’ll clean that myself in a bath. You finished your part here, so now I’ll do mine.”  
Elisa snickered softly and shrugged. “I mean, sure. Let’s do that.”  
“See you around, then?” Akbar asked, picking up his pants from the floor and putting them on. Elisa looked up at Xarrus to silently make a request, for which he nodded and looked away. Elisa looked back at Akbar, stood on her tiptoes, and gave him a kiss.  
“See you around.” She whispered, not even bothering to pick up her own clothes. She knew they’d somehow make their way back to her room.

“You seem grumpy.”  
Xarrus glared at Elisa then back at the half full bathtub, and let out another disgruntled noise. Elisa rolled her eyes at him and walked up until she was behind him, wrapping her arms around his neck. “Are we mad because I had sex with someone else?”  
Xarrus shook his head.  
“Was it because it looked so good?”  
Another shake.  
“Then what’s the matter?”  
Xarrus didn’t respond – again. Elisa sighed heavily and walked away from him, standing by the door. “Talk to me.” She whispered. “I don’t like being left in the dark.”  
Xarrus sighed and looked down. “If I tell you, do you promise you will not be mad?” He asked tentatively. Elisa nodded. “No, say it.” He ordered, frowning.  
“I won’t get mad, I promise.”  
“Okay…” Xarrus took a deep breath. “It just seemed that you wanted to be with him more than you do with me.”  
Elisa squinted. “Did it? I mean, I wasn’t the one to decide I was having sex with him…”  
“But you didn’t refuse right away.” Xarrus noted, undoing his clothing and folding it neatly on a pile next to the hot tub. Elisa shrugged.  
“Seemed like a fun idea.” She mumbled, watching him slowly get into the tub and following after.  
“Do you want to be with Akbar more than you want to be with me?” Xarrus asked, cupping his hands to gather water, which he promptly dropped on Elisa’s head, soaking her hair and face. Elisa wiped her face clean before answering.  
“No, I don’t. I admit I didn’t want to be here when I first got here, but…” She made herself comfortable between his legs and wrapped his arms around her body. “I’ve learned a lot since then. You’re pleasant when you’re not being an asshole. I enjoy your company.” She kept going, feeling his legs shift underneath the water so she could sit on his lap.  
When Xarrus spoke again, she could hear a smile in his voice. “You do? I enjoy your company too.” He stated, stroking her arms and torso gently.  
“Mmm. See, this is not something I would do with Akbar.” Elisa explained, closing her eyes while Xarrus ran his paws over her naked figure. “He doesn’t have your touch.”  
Xarrus snickered. “You make a fair point. But you can’t compare me to that mouse.”  
Elisa shook her head, smiling. “I find hilarious that you two set your toys to play with each other and now you’re jeal—“  
“What?” Xarrus stopped moving. Elisa turned to look at him, and found a very shocked Xarrus looking down at her.  
“What did you just call yourself?” He asked quietly. Elisa tilted her head.  
“A toy?” She repeated softly. Xarrus gave her a blank look.  
“A toy?” He echoed. “No, none of that. Don’t you see?” He pulled her back against his chest and resumed his gentle massage. “We want you for more than just… Playing. You’re like… Like mates.”  
“Like mates.” Elisa repeated, with a hint of a smile on her face.  
“Yes.”   
“So… What we would call friends with benefits?” She suggested, looking up at him with a playful grin now.  
Xarrus pondered her words, absently tracing the tattoo under her breasts. Elisa was quick to notice it was a favorite among those that she had slept with in the past, although she couldn’t figure out why.  
“I mean… Not really. I don’t know how to explain it.”  
She frowned. “Try, then?”  
“Okay,” Xarrus shifted again, resting one of his paws at her thigh while the other rested loosely around her neck. “You know how a warband works, right? We see each other as family, basically. But we are not related.”  
Elisa nodded.  
“So… So we see you almost like part of our warband, but… But we wouldn’t just mate with anyone in the warband, you see? We have just a special someone that we want to be with like that. So we care about you as much as our warband companions, but it’s… More.”  
“Hang on.” Elisa raised her hand, frowning. “That doesn’t make sense. Why would you want to be with humans, when there’s other charr around you?”  
Xarrus smiled. “I guess it’s a matter of preference. Why are there norn that date humans? Why are there sylvari that date charr? It’s just a preference.” His voice lowered a bit and she felt his mood shift. “Also… Because we did have partners a while back. But…” Xarrus sighed and went back to massaging her back. “They’re all gone now.”  
Elisa looked down and sighed. Yeah, she could relate to that too. She thought of her brother, gone before he could see the world, and sighed, her right hand absently reaching to touch her shoulder, only to find Xarrus’ paw resting there.  
“Mmm? What is it?” He asked, tilting his huge head to look at her face. She looked up at him.  
“What do you mean?”  
“You always touch that shoulder whenever you’re sad.”  
Elisa’s eyes widened with surprise. Nobody had ever picked up on that so quickly before.  
“Uh… How did you notice that?”  
Xarrus shrugged. “I guess I was paying attention.”  
Elisa gave him a weak smile and looked down again. “I lost someone too.” She explained after a long silence. “My brother… He passed away several years ago.”  
“I’m sorry for your loss.” Xarrus murmured, gently hugging her.  
“It’s alright… I’m sure he’s in a better place now. Anyway, he passed… So my first tattoo was about him.”  
Elisa pointed at her left shoulder where, indeed, a tattoo sat, made of white ink. So white, in fact, that it almost got lost in her skin tone.  
“I don’t get it. Why would you get a tattoo that you can’t see?”  
Elisa grinned. “It’s not about seeing it. It’s about feeling it.”


End file.
